El Tango de Erebor
by Kanon umino
Summary: Y ahora los seis famosos asesinos de la montaña solitaria en su interpretación del Tango de Erebor. Oneshot basado en la canción The cell block tango, parejas multiples Slash. SmaugxBilbo DisxVili DwalinxOri Gimli ThorinxThranduil FilixKili.


N.A. ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo este oneshot que esta basado en la canción The cell block tango del musical Chicago, la cual es genial y habla de seis romances que no salieron del todo bien, así que en si son seis mini historias con los personajes del hobbit (y un poco de Smauglock).

Tiene algunos detalles que no concuerdan con el libro como edades o muertes, pero espero puedan pasarlas por alto para que disfruten mas la historia, así que sin mas aquí les va

Nada me pertenece mas que la historia en si.

Safecreative: 1311179349258

* * *

**El Tango de Erebor**

Bilbo/Smaug

Pop

_You know how people have these little habits.._

Bilbo se consideraba una persona paciente, no era algo de lo que alardeara pero si había podido convivir con 13 enanos durante el viaje a la montaña solitaria y no perder la razón bien podía decir que la paciencia si era una de sus cualidades, pero a pesar de eso había algo que le colmaba los nervios a morir y ese algo era su pareja, un dragón.

Un dragón que nada mas ni nada me nos se trataba del propio Smaug, el cual después de todo el asunto de Erebor se había dignado a dejar en paz a los enanos y ser un antropomorfo con mas forma de humano que de dragón; algunos decían que solo así podía calmar un poco la sed de sangre y oro que domina a cualquiera de su raza, pero aunque aquello en parte era cierto, no era en si la razón principal del cambio y cierto hobbit lo supo una noche en una fiesta donde de alguna forma había terminado acorralado por el otro y en susurros al oído supo que la verdadera razón había sido nada mas y nada menos que el mismo saqueador; Bilbo maldijo su suerte.

No que no le quisiera o algo así, muy por el contrario de verdad amaba al muy bastado con todo y su arrogancia, el dragón se las había arreglado para conquistarlo y mostrarle ese lado romántico e inteligente del cual poco a poco se fue enamorando; Bilbo podía pasar días enteros escuchando todas las aventuras del otro, como planeo cada uno de sus movimientos aunque no lo pareciera, su capacidad de deducción, todo contado con una voz tan profunda que le cautivaba totalmente.

Pero lo que le alteraba los nervios ocasionándole incontables noches de insomnio era el constante pensamiento de donde provenían todos los tesoros que parecía sacar de la nada y es que desde la primera vez que lo vio llegar con tanto supo que algo andaba mal, ellos tenían suficiente, de hecho mas que bien con su recompensa de Erebor aparte de lo que el Dragón había acumulado por años, por lo que sabia aquello era por puro placer de tener mas oro.

Eso le lastimaba de una manera, por que el de verdad estaba sufriendo con aquella situación, pensando que tal vez algún día alguien se armaría de valor como lo había hecho el mismo y Thorin y vendrían a atacarlos durante la noche; el pensamiento le llegaba a causar insomnio pero aun así guardó silencio, algo en su interior le decía que tal vez estaba siendo algo paranoico y lo mejor seria no prestar tanta atención al asunto pues solo atraería un gran problema, por ahora.

No fue hasta que fue interceptado en el mercado del pueblo cercano que su paciencia se agoto, ahí estaba con la espalda pegada a la pared, las bolsas de mercado estrujadas entre sus manos y un hombre de cada lado, varios los volteaban a ver pero nadie parecía intervenir cuando un tercero se acerco de frente y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le susurro

-Dile a Smaug que deje en paz a mi pueblo o el siguiente mensaje no será un simple saludo amistoso – le toco la frente con un dedo y después se retiraron caminando como si nada mientras él se recuperaba un poco para dirigirse al castillo donde vivían a paso lento.

_well, i came home this one day and i am really irritated, _

_and looking for a little sympathy…_

Cuando llegó, lo vio como siempre sentado como si nada entre los tesoros que tanto le gustaba acumular y el fuego de la chimenea del palacio

-Smaug – dijo tan bajo que pensó que el otro no lo habría escuchado pero el mencionado volteo y con un simple chequeo de su cuerpo tembloroso supo que había pasado

-Te amenazaron – Bilbo no le respondió y el otro continuo- no te preocupes, yo me ocupare del asunto y esto no volverá a pasar ¿de acuerdo? – en con tal de tranquilizarlo eso le enfureció mas, ¡creía que con esa simple frase iba a devolverle la tranquilidad que parecía no encontrar! ¡claro que no!

_So, I said to him, I said…_

-Smaug, te robas una sola moneda mas y te aseguro que te arrepentirás – soltó

-Tranquilo – le interrumpió inmediatamente – esa fue la ultima vez que te lo juro, tu estas sobre todo Bilbo – le atrajo hacia su cuerpo para que se sentara en su regazo y el hobbit soltó un suspiro, sabia que le decía solo por calmar sus nervios pero ya no le importo, pensó en el cariño que le tenía y espero que de alguna manera fuera cierto reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Smaug.

_and he did…_

Fue unos días después cuando Bilbo lo vio de nuevo sentado entre todo el oro con una copa en la mano, esa copa era nueva lo podía asegurar; algo tan hermoso lleno de rubíes y esmeralda se hubiese notado desde hace mucho y eso solo podía significar una cosa, Smaug había vuelto a saquear algún pueblo. El sonoro tintineo de las monedas en su otra mano se le hizo la cosa mas irritante del mundo; ese mismo sonido fue lo que lo hizo llegar una sola frase a su cabeza "no más", no le dijo nada, suspiro, entro al cuarto y tomo a "aguijón".

Regreso al ala principal donde el otro aun estaba sentado entre cientos de monedas de oro y pensó que tal vez habría hecho mucho escándalo buscando la daga con tanta prisa pero el otro ni siquiera supo su llegada sumido en el placer de su pequeña nueva victoria así que se acerco a él por detrás sin ser notado gracias a que aun no olvidaba sus raíces hobbits, le jalo por el cabello y ahí sin mas Aguijón hizo su trabajo rápidamente cortando de un solo golpe la piel de lado a lado.

El Tajo fue bastante largo para su delgado cuello humano, el hobbit inmediatamente se escabulló entre las montañas de tesoros y no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo cuando el otro intento regresar a su forma original para minimizar el daño pero la herida al ser hecha por un "arma" élfica la herida se iba proporcionando a su tamaño dando como resultado un enorme dragón tratando inútilmente de detener la hemorragia de su cuello hasta caer con un sonoro ruido entre miles de monedas.

Se retorció por unos minutos hasta que por fin la falta de sangre parecía haber diezmado su fuerza hasta quedarse inmóvil con la lengua de fuera buscando inhalar un poco mas de aire, entonces Bilbo se acerco, aun vacilante y con "aguijón" en la mano camino hasta quedar frente a la pupila amarilla que bailaba con un deje de duda y su ultimo brillo dirigido a su atacante como preguntado "¿por qué?" lo que el aludido solo respondió:

- Te dije que te arrepentirías –

_He had it coming, he only had himself to blame _

-º-º-º-º-º-

Dis/Vili

Six

La primera vez que Dis lo vio pensó que era buen mozo, con todo ese cabello rubio y porte muy orgulloso a pesar de que se tratara solamente de un simple herrero ayudante de su hermano y él la vio a ella, por que ella también sobresalía con su porte elegante y su mirada penetrante, pero solo basto una sonrisa de parte de él y otra en respuesta para que todo fluyera como agua, no tardo para que ambos se vieran como mas que un par de conocidos y no mucho después para el matrimonio y el primer hijo llegara a sus vidas, ella realmente era muy feliz.

El iba a la forja todos los días, ella esperaba en casa haciendo nuevas recetas para complacerle siempre acompañadas de una muy buena cerveza mientras criaba a su pequeño Fili de cinco años y esperaba a Kili aun en su vientre, para ella aquello era su pequeño paraíso que tanto soñó y ahora amaba.

_He'd go to work, he'd come home, _

_I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner._

Tiempo después cuando paseaba por el mercado de regreso de dejar a sus pequeños con Balin fue cuando su sueño se rompió

-ahí va la princesa – escucho de repente, ese día no había mucha gente rondando en el mercado y justo pasaba por uno de los barrios mas pobres por lo que supo inmediatamente que se trataba de alguien que, no sabia si por envidia o estupidez, parecía solo ser feliz insultando a los de su familia, como si ellos no hubiesen sufrido ya bastante

- ¿pero donde esta su corona? - una mujer un algo mas anciana que ella se le colocó enfrente dejándole ver a la heredera un cinturón multicolor muy distintivo de las mujeres que vendían sus caricias y algo más – tal vez se le habrá caído, después de todo es un largo laaargo camino desde Erebor – la mas joven no le presto importancia y la paso de lado.

-Espere un momento princesa- se volvió a colocar enfrente de ella- es que acaso las mujeres libres como una no tienen el derecho de entablar conversación con la heredera Dis hija de Thror, hijo de Thrain, Rey bajo la montaña, bueno ex rey para ser precisas- soltó otra risita estúpida, eso le colmo la paciencia, siempre había ese tipo de personas rondándolos pero el que insultaran a su abuelo era algo que aun no lograba tolerar.

-Quítate de en medio si no quieres ver que vale mas, si tu preciosa libertad o la lealtad que le tienen varios enanos al recuerdo de mi padre – dijo con voz dura, la otra mujer no dijo nada, se aparto a un lado del camino pero justo cuando iba cruzando frente a ella escucho el susurro

- Que pena que tu marido no parece tenerle tanto respeto al recuerdo de tu querido abuelo ¿no crees?

_Then I found out…_

Eso paro en seco a Dis, como se atrevía esa simple… se volteo para callarla cuando de repente lo vio, el delgado brazalete que se supondría vendería su esposo algunas semanas atrás pero que tuvo que presentar como regalo de buena fe a los herederos de Dain por lo que no tuvo ganancias; pero los brazaletes no estaban en Iron hill, no, uno de esos estaba ahí colgado en una de su muñeca, era imposible que aquella tuviese el dinero para pagar semejante joya ni mucho menos robarla, los enanos eran muy cuidadosos con esos asuntos, eso solo significaba alguien le había mentido y no era precisamente la prostituta frente a ella, si no alguien con mas valor.

Él había forjado seis de esos brazaletes, ¡seis malditos brazaletes! había seis putas por ahí presumiendo el regalo de su marido; cerro los ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, ese no era el momento de armar un escándalo sin sentido que solo la perjudicaría a ella; así que no dijo nada, dio media vuelta y continuo su camino por otro sendero, después de eso no le tomo mucho tiempo para que la idea viniera a su cabeza, tal vez dejaría a sus hijos de tan solo siete y dos años sin padre, pero desecho ese pensamientos, sus hijos ya tenían un hombre que viera por ellos y seguro nunca les faltaría una madre que de ser necesario seria padre y madre a la vez por ellos.

Fue así con unos nervios de acero Dis espero su oportunidad como si nada hubiese pasado, hasta que esta se presentó justo después de conseguir la información que tanto necesitaba acerca de seis preciosos brazaletes que rondaban en la ciudad; dicha oportunidad vino como un viaje de cuatro meses de su hermano en la cual era in-dis-pen-sa-ble el consejo de su marido. Durante la ausencia de este pasaron seis accidentes que todo el mundo vio como eso, simples accidentes, una chica ahogada en el río, otra que resbalo por las escaleras e incluso el suicidio de una bella joven.

_So that night, when he came home from work_

Después de tan lamentables sucesos Dis no tuvo que esperar mucho al regreso de su marido; llegó de noche, le dio un beso en los labios y otro en la frente, fue a visitar a sus niños que ahora ya dormían por lo que con un leve te quiero y un beso en cada frente los dejo seguir soñando. Dis le preparo su cena como siempre un gran estofado de cordero junto a una gran cerveza que su esposo comió y bebió con felicidad mientras le enviaba pequeñas sonrisas traviesas ella le sonreía con igual gracia.

Después de la cena se fue a sentar en un gran y suave sillón frente a la chimenea, la heredera lo observo desde la cocina con un pequeño frasco en su bolsillo que había comprado hace semanas y buscando la ocasión para usarlo, de hecho considero ponerlo en la comida pero seria demasiado obvio para algunas personas suponer que sucedió. Cuando por fin lo encontró como enviado del cielo, una botella de vino, toda una extravagancia élficas de esas que no eran recurrentes entre los enanos tanto por su sabor como por sus propiedades poco saludables entre ellos.

_I fixed him his drink as usual_

La sirvió en una elegante copa de oro para ocasiones especiales, sentándose elegantemente en la alfombra le entrego la copa para después recargar su barbilla en su rodilla, él le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar mientras tomaba un sorbo, la olisque un poco aceptando su sabor para después tomar mas de la mitad de un solo trago y suspirar.

El primer signo fue el intento de aclararse la garganta, luego un leve gruñido que se convirtió en un ataque de tos que le hizo agarrarse la garganta, la palabra "Agua" se pudo distinguir entre los gimoteos pero Dis no se movió en lo absoluto, aun sentada con sus manos en su regazo observando de lo mas tranquila a su marido ahogandose, este se alarmo y en su desesperación empezó a tirar las cosas cuando se levanto para intentar llegar a la cocina, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando cayo con un ruido sordo en la alfombra, mientras su mujer sacaba un pañuelo y lo desenvolvía frente a sus ojos.

Ahí en sus manos se encontraba el brazalete que había desatado la tormenta, cuando el otro enano lo vio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos comprendiendo que pasaba, cerro de nuevo sus ojos derramado dos lagrimas de tristeza; en ese momento Dis supo que hacia lo correcto, ese hombre no podría criar al futuro heredero de Erebor. Espero a que dejara de mover unos minutos, no grito por que no quería despertar a sus pequeños, aunque sabia que seguramente el alboroto que se armaría los despertaría solo esperaba que los pequeños sorbos de vino que les dio esa noche los mantuviese dormidos el mayor tiempo posible, se tallo los ojos con agua para enrojecerlos mientras se preparaba para la función.

Salio corriendo y ahí empezó a pedir ayuda, encontró a Gloin que rápidamente fue a buscar a su hermano y corrieron a la casa mientras se les fueron uniendo otros enanos conocidos, llegaron a la casa pero ya era tarde le explicaron después de un leve chequeo, la acompaño consoladoramente Balin mientras le preguntaban que había pasado, pero pronto encontraron la botella y con ella conclusiones planeadas, escucho susurros de cómo podían ser mortalmente toxicas en grandes cantidades justo como esa noche se había comprobado; aunque le hubiera gustado gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella sola se había desecho de un mal marido recordó a sus pequeños dormidos en el piso de arriba y guardo silencio.

De repente llego Thorin, vio como el curandero le susurraba al oído que había pasado, pero el otro parecía no poner mucha atención, muy por el contrario su mirada se encontraba clavada en la botella sabiendo su procedencia; volteo a verla con mirada dura conociendo de lo que su hermana era capaz y Dis tuvo un avisto de miedo, su hermano no era tonto y ahora sabia lo que realmente había sucedido, la duda creció en su pecho ¿el legitimo rey impartiría su justicia condenando a su propia sangre?

Se acerco a ella manteniendo la mirada cuando de pronto este le abrazo con protección, ella soltó un suspiro sabiendo que su hermano no la traicionaría y le respondió el abrazo. Se soltaron y se acerco Balin, el rey se volteo hacia él como quien lo lamenta de verdad le dijo por lo bajo:

-Bueno, algunos enanos simplemente no soportan el arsénico.

_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum.. _

-º-º-º-º-º-

Gimli

Ten Times

Gimli aun recordaba como comenzó todo, fue en una de esas cenas que los altos elfos y reyes de los enanos celebraban continuamente para según ellos amenizar las relaciones entre las razas pero él sabia que aun había un largo camino por recorrer, por ahora se estaba de lo mas aburrido ya que era el único joven enano de su edad por ahí y le habían mandado a una sección apartada de los mas grandes ya que aun no estaba en edad según le dijeron.

Pensó que tal vez si insistía un poco su padre le dejaría convivir en la sala mas grande y…*pock* una pequeña le cayo justo en la cabeza, volteo y no vio nada fuera de lo común así que volvió a sus pensamientos, …*pock* una segunda le callo de nuevo, pensó si no seria alguna fisura entre las paredes de la montaña aunque tal vez no fuera nada, sin embargo eso le podía servir como excusa para hablar con su padre, se levanto para ir a hablar con el cuando …*pock* tercera piedra cayeron de nuevo, eso no era casualidad si no alguien con toda la intención, volteo rápidamente alcanzando a ver el destello amarillo

-¡Ey! - grito al techo – ¡Baja de ahí cobarde!- se escucho una risita juguetona y un suave *pof* detrás de él

-No soy ningún cobarde – escucho Gimli – simplemente estaba jugando – se giro rápidamente para toparse con un alto joven elfo, el mismo solo aparentaba trece mientras que el otro parecía de unos dieciséis, iba totalmente vestido de verde, delgado y rubio a mas no poder.

Se quedaron callados un momento hasta que el enano pareció aceptar que no le atacaría de nuevo y se sentó de nuevo de piernas cruzadas, el otro le imito

-¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto, él le respondió con un gruñido – ¡anda! si tu me das mi nombre yo te daré el dio

-Gimli- respondió mas por educación que por gusto

-¿Grumpy?

-Por eso no te quería dar mi nombre elfo escandaloso

- Te llamare grumpy, yo me llamo Legolas

- pues yo te voy a llamar lagartija

- lagartija? ¿por qué?

-estas todo verde, te mueves de un lado al otro en las paredes y por sobre todo eres muy molesto – hizo el ademán de levantarse para irse y el otro le detuvo de su manga

-¡no te vayas! estoy muy aburrido y estoy seguro que tu también lo estas, anda, este no parece un lugar donde se pueda jugar mucho pero podríamos platicar

-¿De que podrían hablar un elfo y un enano? Somos muy diferentes

- Pues por eso mismo! Tu me puedes contar de los rubíes, cerveza y yo pues… ehh.. de Rivendell, el bosque negro…

-¿tu conoces el bosque negro? – eso le interesaba había escuchado hablar que aquel bosque había sido parte importante en el viaje para recuperar Erebor.

-¡Claro que lo conozco! Es el lugar mas genial de este mundo y siempre hay banquetes y mucha magia y… y.. - De repente escucho una especie de silbido, el enano supuso que se trataba de algún susurro élfico por la reacción del otro

-Bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir – le dijo levantándose – espero alguna vez podamos volver a platicar

-Adiós- le hubiera gustado saber un poco mas, al menos así no se aburriría.

Transcurrieron algunos años hasta una segunda cena, esa vez fue en el palacio del bosque negro donde se entero que la lagartija no era una lagartija común, si no la lagartija real heredera del bosque negro y alegando que no todos los días tenia permiso de hablar con un experto en joyas le llevo a conocer las "estancias" donde estuvo su padre y los otros enanos.

Se entretuvieron un buen rato hablando de las diferentes versiones del rescate de la montaña solitaria, después se volvieron a despedir hasta una tercera cena que se llevo acabo en Rivendell. Ahí conoció a otra personita interesante, era un hijo de hombres de apenas unos meses de nacido, pero no era tan ruidoso como muchos otros bebes que el había conocido, ni tampoco había llorado cuando le cargo y eso le agrado mucho. Aragorn, era el nombre del bebe le dijo Legolas.

Increíblemente era muy fácil hablar con aquel elfo/lagartija y al parecer al otro también le agradaban las conversaciones así que se empezaron a mandar cartas con a un pájaro mágico que el elfo poseía, lo tenían que hacer en secreto pues sabían que tal vez sus padres no aprobarían su amistad, en ellas platicaban de todo un poco, las aventuras del bosque negro, los profundos pasajes de la montaña solitaria, como crecía el pequeño Aragorn y otras curiosidades.

Lo volvió a ver después en otra cena, iba de la mano del pequeño Aragorn que tenia ya cuatro años, cuando estuvieron solos tuvo la oportunidad de jugar con él y ver que era un niño tímido pero muy inteligente y simpático, todo parecía ir bien. Fue tres años después cuando finalmente la burbuja se rompió, siendo el mismo Aragorn quien en toda su inocencia y aun de la mano de Legolas, alzo alegremente su voz diciendo "Gimli" mientras lo señalaba.

Prácticamente toda la sala volteo al pequeño niño preguntándose ¿cómo el heredero de Gondor tenia conocimiento del nombre de aquel enano?

-¿dime Aragorn? - Le pregunto suavemente Lord Elrond - ¿de dónde conoces el nombre del joven Gimli? – El pequeño hombre no respondió, pero muchos pudieron darse una idea por la mirada de angustia que le dedico el pequeño al rubio del cual se aferraba. Gloin no dijo nada ni ninguno de los Enanos después de todo era una cena para motivar las amistades ¿no?

El regreso a Erebor fue tranquilo hasta el punto que el joven enano pensó que tal vez ni si quiera fuese tan importante lo sucedido en aquella cena, pero se dio cuenta de su error al llegar un día de su entrenamiento aun con hacha en mano y encontrar a su padre en la cocina, junto a él una jaula que tenia dentro a un pájaro muy distintivo intentando abrir sus alas sin mucho éxito debido al limitado espacio y entre los dedos de su padre una carta recién abierta

-¿así con que es cierto, no? – dio una bocanada a su pipa – conoces al príncipe Legolas

-Padre yo… - intento

-Calla – le interrumpió – cualquier cosa que digas solo deshonrará mas nuestro nombre

-pero papá..- esta vez fue el escándalo de una mesa volteada lo que le hizo guardar silencio mientras su padre se le acercaba

-¡Te dije que te callaras maldita puta de elfos! ¿Eso eres verdad? ¡Solo la vergüenza de Mahal!

Lo agarro de los brazos sacudiéndolo mientras le seguía gritando, eso asusto mucho a Gimli pero fue el puñetazo tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo el que le hizo sentir terror, su padre nuca le había levantado la mano y ahora ahí tirado en el piso el mayor sin mas lo comenzó a patear en el estomago; pensó que todo pasaría, solo tendría que aguantar y su padre entraría en razón, era solo el enojo momentáneo pero se equivocó.

_If you'd have been there.._

Lo vio alejándose para agarrar la jaula y sin ningún rastro de compasión la arrojo con la pequeña criatura al fuego del horno, nunca imagino que el otro podía llegar a ser tan cruel, podía escuchar los chillidos desesperados del pequeño animal mientras se quemaba vivo lastimándose aun más al intentar abrir sus alas y solo sentir el hierro caliente quebrándolas.

Aquello le dolió mas que todos los golpes y supo de algún modo que ahí se acababa su amistad con su mejor amigo el elfo lagartija, no sabría mas del pequeño Aragorn, de los viajes entre los bosques encantados ni tendría a quien contarle de sus malos días; nada, no quedaría nada.

_if you'd have seen it…_

Empezó a llorar mientras se intento levantar entonces vio que el otro ahora caminaba hacia el y sus nervios le traicionaron haciéndolo caer de espaldas aun con su padre acechándolo solo alcanzo el hacha que había tirado cerca justo a tiempo colocándola defensivamente frente a el cuando su padre le embistió sin notar el arma enterrándosela en su pecho, Gimli se paralizó mientras su padre caía al piso sin vida.

Se quedo ahí mirando el cuarto por unos segundos antes de que entrara su madre y empezara a gritar histéricamente atrayendo a otros, pronto la casa se lleno de enanos que se ocupaban de esos asuntos.

-Gimli ¿qué pasó? – le pregunto Dwalin, uno de los guardias reales y amigo de su padre

-¡No se! Yo llegue y me empezó a regañar por lo del accidente allá en Rivendell – intentaba explicar entrecortadamente – de repente enloqueció… me empezó a golpear después camino hacia mi yo estaba muy asustado, lo único que fue hice alzar mi hacha para intentar defenderme, no creí que correría hacia mi, estaba demasiado enojado tal vez eso lo altero ¡no se!.

El volumen de las personas dentro bajó mientras hablaba hasta escuchar susurros

-Gimli, tu padre no murió de un hachazo – un pensamiento cruzo por la mente del mas joven, tal vez tanta presión en su cara roja habían provocado un ataque o algo así- tu padre murió de diez hachazos por todo su cuerpo ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Hubo un momento de silencio por toda la estancia mientras le miraban, el cuerpo de su padre seguía tirado y pudo comprobar que de hecho, mas de una herida mortal atravesaba su cuerpo.

-Gimli- el otro continuo – yo se que estas alterado pero lo que ahora me estas diciendo es..

- así es – el joven enano le interrumpió – lo que le quiero decir es que el corrió hacia mi hacha – espero un momento – diez veces.

_I betcha you would have done the same_

-º-º-º-º-º-

Dwalin/Ori

Not gilithy

Dwalin era alguien conocido, era amigo cercano del rey de Erebor y parte secundaria de la familia real por lo que la gente le saludaba respetuosamente por las calles como si le conocieran de años, eso le hacia sentir incomodo a veces pues estaba mas acostumbrado al papel de _Badass_ para quien le viera de lejos y todo gracias a las hazañas vividas durante la recuperación de la montaña solitaria. Ahí habían salido a relucir varias de sus características, como su fuerza y lealtad y ahora que se hablaba de eso sentía que las personas embellecían los hechos, pero al final no podía hacer mucho, la gente había dado el dictamen de que él era un buen enano.

Pero para ser honestos algo bueno había salido de todo eso, ya no asustaba a los niños mientras caminaba en la calle, eso le alegraba pues su única experiencia con infantes eran un par de príncipes revoltosos que hacia mucho habían dejado de colgarse de sus botas; también ahora una que otra dama de tras de sus huesos, pero el amor el ya lo había alcanzado desde hace tiempo, primero con tímidas miradas para crecer en algo real de quien menos se lo espero, se había enamorado del mas joven y delicado de los trece enanos de la compañía de Thorin Oakinshiel, Ori.

Un romance del cual el hermano mayor del joven se opuso desde el principio, pero eso no freno la relación y cuando empezó el cortejo formal después de toda la aventura ya poco tenían que decirse y podían anunciar que su relación ya era fija, Dori jamás le volvió a hablar.

El joven escriba se sentía algo triste por ello y era un tema del que no hablaban mucho pero al guerrero le quedaba el consuelo de que él era el único excluido ya que el escriba era bienvenido en la casa del anciano e incluso se llegaba a reunirse constantemente con Nori para platicar.

Así pasaron los días y los meses con ellos una alegría y romanticismo que jamás experimento; no era cursi pero si dedicado, no le importaba tomarse el tiempo para escuchar todas y cada una de las diferencias entre un tipo de letra y otra, tampoco tipos te tintas papeles, mientras en la cama llego a ser mas delicado y atento de lo que nunca había sido con nadie y mas que aburrirle o cansarle lo disfrutaba.

Toda su felicidad solo era empañada por una nube negra, y esa era la cara de preocupación que ponía el castaño cuando a veces regresaba de alguna cacería de orcos con más que lodo en sus botas, o cuando le anunciaba que tenia que ir a un largo viaje como escolta no oficial y amigo del rey que era, no es que se quejara el escriba pero podía ver la tristeza ante la posibilidad de perderlo, y su único consuelo era atender con delicadeza las heridas y acorrucarse a su lado.

No le gustaba dejar en ese estado a su pareja, pero el era un guerrero y también esa era una parte que no podía abandonar de si mismo, le reconfortaba diciéndole que todo estaría bien y siempre regresaba cumpliendo su promesa hasta que una noche antes de un viaje largo se le ocurrió algo

-¿por qué no vienes conmigo? – Le pregunto acorrucados en el sofá

-No creo que sea conveniente – le respondió quedamente – no soy del tipo guerrero ya lo sabes

- ¡oh vamos! Sobreviviste a la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, ¿qué puede ser mejor prueba que ello? realmente lo único que harías seria ir de acompañante además ahí estaré yo para cualquier cosa ¿qué dices?

No hubo respuesta inmediata, el otro aparto la mirada hacia el fuego recargando su cabeza en el hombro y el mas alto pensó que tal vez se había excedido al proponer algo que no le sentía cómodo y pensó en retractarse

-Esta bien – se oyó, regreso la mirada con una sonrisa – te acompañaré

Durante el viaje recapacito un poco su propuesta, tal vez esa no fue la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado. Ori no era una persona que saltara a la pelea si es que podía evitarlo y su camino era hacia Iron Hill, donde no eran exactamente bienvenidos los enanos de Erebor debido a los roces por el oro entre Dain y Thorin, de hecho su misión era esa exactamente, ir a investigar algunos incidentes entre enanos que habían sucedido, incluso al parecer algunos elfos estaban inmiscuidos pues había una colonia de estos cerca de esa zona.

En las afueras de esa misma colonia había una posada donde pasarían un par de noches antes de llegar a las montañas azules y él como guerrero que era jamás pensó en bajar la guardia, hasta que lo vio; su pareja se veía cansado, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de viajes pues incluso en el último tuvieron varios descansos y bienvenidas a comparación de este, así que pensando en eso decidió que un breve descanso antes del verdadero problema no les haría mal.

-¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar y por una cerveza para no estar tan estresados? – el otro le miro a los ojos

-¿no seria un poco descuidado? aquí donde nadie nos conoce

-no te preocupes – dijo calmadamente – no pasara nada ¿estamos juntos no es así? – el joven soltó una risilla

-Tienes razón, vamos – se tomaron de la mano y los dos salieron del cuarto.

Habían bajado al comedor donde no había tanta gente, pidieron la comida que llego pronto acompañada de unas cervezas, Dwalin recordaba no haber tomado si quiera dos cuando su vista se nublo y dejo de tomar, pero su mente empezó a ignorar todo lo demás, pronto se encontraba muy mareado y siendo guiado de regreso por el mas joven, lo último que recordaba era llenarle el rostro de besos mientras escuchaba algunos _te amo_ en la habitación, después no había nada…

Cuando despertó su mente seguía dando vueltas, se sentó un poco sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos, sintió algo raro en las sabanas así que volteo y vio su peor pesadilla encarnada, ahí estaba su amado con un hacha pequeña enterrada en el pecho, entro en shock; aquello no podía ser cierto ¿qué demonios había pasado anoche?

No tuvo la oportunidad de salir de ese estado cuando de repente entraron varios elfos alardeando en su idioma pero no fue hasta que uno se acerco para tocar el cuerpo del joven que reacciono, aunque no fue una buena reacción; inmediatamente alcanzo sus hachas y empezó a pelear a quien quisiera acercarse, alguien lo había traicionado y había dado muerte al ser que amaba. Hubo una gran pelea y después de varios derrotados por fin los elfos pudieron domarlo.

El enano aullaba de coraje mientras era arrastrado hacia una celda, ahí rompió todo lo que se encontró, gritó, pego en las paredes hasta sangrar e incluso estuvo a punto de romper los barrotes pero nada mitigaba su dolor e impotencia, fue muchas horas mas tarde cuando por fin presa del cansancio cayo inconciente.

Pasaron unos días donde prácticamente no comió ni se movió, sabia que había sido presa de una trampa de la peor calaña; un día se acerco un elfo, el enano le miro pensando que le amenazaría o explicaría o cualquier cosa, pero si lo hizo realmente no lo entendió, pues el elfo solo comenzó a hablar y hablar en elfico.

-Yo no hablo elfo – su comentario fue ignorado y siguió el discurso del mas alto hasta que el enano grito –Ya te dije que yo no hablo ese idioma – no hubo respuesta y se marcho.

Después de un tiempo su impotencia crecía, no solo su pareja había muerto, le culpaban a él, lo sabia por que conocía bien el proceso, le habían mostrado las pruebas, un testigo, el arma y todo tipo de cosas pero todo en elfo y él ni si quiera podía defenderse pues nadie ahí parecía dispuesto a hablar o escuchar la lengua común, pudo aprender solo dos palabras entre tanto parloteo, _Not gilithy_, significaba inocente y las usaba cada que podía casi pero podía asegurar que su suerte estaba echada.

_De nem igaz, en artatlan vagyok…_

Por eso cuando un día cuando vio aparecer a su rey y a su hermano sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, Balin le explico que en efecto había sido una trampa de parte de los enanos de hierro para poner a los elfos en su contra, pero habían podido llegar a tiempo y contaban con muchas pruebas y un testigo que le sacaría de ahí, el mas joven realmente estaba agradecido que no estuviera abandonado.

Cuando su hermano se fue la preocupación por su situación había menguado, pero el dolor de su perdida no se calmaba en lo absoluto, se quedo pensando, él le había prometió que todo estaría bien y que nada le lastimaría jamás, pero le había fallado y de la peor manera llevándolo justo a la boca del lobo.

Hundiéndose en su miseria escucho unos pasos de enano volteo para encontrarse a las únicas personas que podían juzgarle

-Le dije que esto pasaría, que tu serías lo que lo llevaría a la muerte – le dijo el mas viejo

-Perdóname – respondió, el otro guardo silencio un momento, unos pasos atrás de él se encontraba el otro hermano mirándolo igual – prometo vengar su muerte con todas mis fuerzas

-Eso no lo traerá de vuelta – le espetó – se muy bien que tu no le enterraste el hacha pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de que te pudras en una celda por que no importa el veredicto que te den, tu sabes que este no era el lugar de mi hermano pequeño – se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente y mirándolo con odio terminó – tu sabes que el único verdadero culpable de su muerte, eres tú.

Dwalin no le pudo responder, le vio alejarse de las rejas y espero el juicio, ese día había bastante gente en la sala, parecía haberse hecho demasiado público el asunto, sin embargo eran poco los enanos que se veían, los interesados en el caso y su supuesto cuñado en primera fila, de ahí en fuera casi todos eran elfos, pronto inicio el juicio que parecía mas pelea campal que otra cosa pero después de un rato pudo escuchar por sobre todas las voces el veredicto final, el elfo grito:

_-Not gilithy!_

-º-º-º-º-º-

Thorin/Thranduil

Cicero

Desde el punto de vista de Thorin lo que él y cierto rey elfo tenían se podía reducir en el simple acto carnal de desahogarse mutuamente y en cual se enredaron sin saber, ¿verdad?. Todo había comenzado en una noche de borrachera en una de las tantas reuniones de negocios, entre copa y copa con algunos comentarios mal intencionados de ambas partes, lo que se supone terminaría en pelea colosal entre los dos reyes termino con una noche de sexo desenfrenado sin igual de la cual los dos despertaron con una cruda mas moral que física.

En un acuerdo de miradas silenciosas supieron que ya sea por vergüenza u orgullo el otro no diría nada a nadie acerca de lo que había pasado. Pasaron algunos meses y lo que debía ser uno de sus tantos recuerdos a repudiar resulto en el que menos podía evitar, primero fueron pequeños falshes de lo ocurrido y cuando menos lo pensó el olor, suavidad y placer de la piel del otro no le dejaban de atormentar por las noches cosa le hacia sentir miserable al no poderlo evitar.

Fue su responsabilidad como rey lo que le mantuvo cuerdo, mas cuando se entero que tendrían que verse las caras de nuevo por cuestiones políticas así que acepto la visita de la corte del otro y arreglando los asuntos sin mayor problema pensó que todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo esa noche en un intento del rey del bosque negro de humillarlo en privado y así recuperar algo de su orgullo fue donde todo se fue al traste, terminando en otra noche de pasión, esta vez se miraron con odio, después el mas alto se levanto y se fue sin decir nada, otra vez.

Pensó que después de esa vez por fin podría descansar de deseos nocturnos con la persona que mas odiaba en la vida, pero el destino era cruel porque a falta de alcohol en sus venas ambos ahora recordaban mas que la vez pasada y en un tercer encuentro político forzado, de nuevo la pelea termino en el tercer mejor acostó de su vida, después de eso ya ni si quiera se molestaban en buscar una explicación, ellos eran personas demasiado practicas para este tipo de cuestiones así que solo ponían día y hora donde encontrarse y asistían al encuentro sexual. Al principio había cierto sentimiento de humillación que se fue apagando por el deseo y pasión, no había por que complicarse por algo tan sencillo como lo era el buen sexo.

Con el tiempo empezaron a quedarse un poco después del sexo y cuando menos pensaron se vieron rodeados de la compañía del otro con tabaco vino y cerveza, a veces había un silencio cómodo, otras el elfo contemplaba tranquilo cada una de las piedras preciosas en las joyas del mas joven mientras el otro examinaba el filo de las armas; incluso algunas veces llegaban a jugar ajedrez donde el rubio siempre ganaba ya que curiosamente cada vez que iba perdiendo el tablero salía volando por los aires, el otro nunca le reclamó siendo eso lo mas cercano a una relación que ambos llegaron a tener.

Así que fue un verdadero impacto cuando de repente Thranduil se quedo quieto en medio de unas furiosas envestidas -¿qué dijiste?- escucho del otro ¿de qué estaba hablando el elfo? no sabia, unos segundos para al salir del estupor del pre-orgasmo que recordó, un leve "_te amo_" había dicho. Diablos, diablos, diablos, empujo al mas alto y se empezó a vestir rápidamente, no fue una salida orgullosa, mas bien una huida apresurada.

Así que ahora el rey de los enanos estaba en un estado parecido a los nervios, ya que claro él Thorin escudo de Roble vencedor de la batalla de los cinco ejércitos jamás se pondría nervioso, bueno tal vez si estaba ansioso después de su estupidez romántica, pero ahora mientras veía la palabra Cicero en el letrero de la posada sabía que no le quedaba de otra que afrontar los hechos que analizando un poco tal vez no fuera tan malo, al menos así podrían poner cartas en la mesa y aclarar lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Con paso decidido fue con el posadero a quien se le veía nervioso como si de repente fuera a aparecer un orco, cuando pidió la habitación de costumbre el pobre hombre parecía que se iba a desmayar al entregarle la llave, tal vez esa debió ser la primera verdadera señal de que no todo iba bien, sin embargo tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no le presto atención. No se molesto en tocar ya que nunca lo hacia, entro encontrándolo con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama y su habitual bata dorada la cual dejaba entre ver sus largas piernas mientras bebía una copa de vino, le volteo a ver serio mientras se acababa para después acercarse a la orilla de la cama.

El enano cerro la puerta detrás de él acercándose a la cama y el rey elfo le beso sin mas empezando a desabrocharle el cinturón, el mas joven por un momento pensó en dejarse llevar, pero un vistazo de cordura atravesó su mente recordando que había un asunto que tenia que atender antes de continuar cualquier cosa en que estuvieran metidos, detuvo el avance del otro tomándole las muñecas.

-Debemos hablar – el mas viejo le miro con desagrado y el soltó un suspiro para continuar – se que es algo que no hacemos muy seguido mas con nuestra ultima platica como antecedente pero… es necesario poner cartas en la mesa saber que es esto…

-¿qué es esto? – el otro le espetó interrumpiéndole – es solo sexo y lo sabes no se por que lo quieres complicar

-no lo quiero complicar, necesitaba saber y si eso es lo que quieres esta bien – le dijo lo mas calmadamente que pudo – solo es sexo, no volveré a salir con lo que dije la ultima vez, podemos seguir como siempre tú con tu extravagante estilo de vida y yo puedo seguir sabiendo que no entraras en histeria si salgo con alguien o algo así – el otro frunció el ceño

- no quiero que salgas con nadie mas – el enano soltó un suspiro

-esperas que no salga con nadie algo así como una fidelidad hacia ti, pero al mismo tiempo este sin esperar nada de ti, ¿no creo que sea algo que me convenga sabes? Los enanos nos manejamos muy diferente en estas cuestiones – espero la respuesta que no llego – tal vez lo mejor seria ya no vernos

-yo quiero seguir viéndote – le dijo suavemente - podríamos intentarlo.

Lo volteo a ver totalmente incrédulo quedando sin palabras, ¿ de verdad estaba saliendo a la luz esa posibilidad? Su silencio fue tomado por el elfo como una señal para continuar

-No es que nos vayamos a dar flores todos los días, que vayamos a casarnos o mucho menos el inicio de una nueva era para enanos y elfos, pero no podemos seguir interpretando el papel de tontos que sabemos nos hemos estado haciendo desde hace tiempo, en cuanto al tema de la fidelidad tu no tienes problemas con eso y yo, bueno yo podría tu sabes no hacerlo tan notorio, empezar por lo básico, tu sabes no ser tan imbéciles el uno con el otro – mordió levemente su labio antes de continuar – respetarte

- respetarnos – salio casi como un suspiro del pelinegro – creo que podría funcionar.

Por un momento lo único que se escuchaban eran las brazas de la chimenea, no que fuera un silencio incomodo, si no un espacio vació donde sobraban las palabras, no sabían como romperlo hasta que por fin el rey enano encontró las palabras que podrían funcionar

-Creo que se acabo el vino, iré por más ¿esta bien?_ - _El otro asintió, tomo la jarra vacía mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y bajo a la cantina

_So I went out to get some_

Una hija de hombres le intercambio rápidamente la jarra por una llena, volteo regresando sobre sus pasos pensando en lo comentado hace un momento y hasta le parecía irreal, hablar sobre respeto; calmo su mente antes de entrar esperando un poco y hasta permitió que una leve sonrisa adornara sus labios antes de abrir la puerta

_I come back, open the door…_

Ahí estaba el rey encamando con un joven elfo; solo le pudo ver dos segundos mientras era embestido, tenia el cabello ébano, ojos azul claro y nariz puntiaguda, casi podía verse a si mismo de joven y después dirigió su mirada al elfo rubio, el otro le miraba resentido pareciera que el enano le hubiese hecho el peor de las traiciones, pero él podía ver que mas que rabia, lo que tenia el elfo era miedo. Él mismo lo sentía pues vivían en un mundo el que simples rumores podían valerles toda su reputación y sobre todo su orgullo de reyes, pero por un momento él pensó… él de verdad pensó que… sus miradas se cruzaron cuando el elfo le hablo con sorna.

- lo siento pero no creo que esto vaya a funcionar

El rey de los enanos cerro los ojos.

_I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing…_

Fue tiempo después que Balin lo sacaba a rastras entre empujones y maldiciones élficas que supo que no todo había salido bien esa noche; mas cuando se llevo una mano al rostro que olió algo parecido al hierro que distinguió como sangre, justo ahí supo que el rey de los elfos ya no vivía mas.

_I even knew they were dead_

-º-º-º-º-º-

Fili/Kili

Differences

_I love him more than I can posibbly say…_

Desde que eran pequeños Kili siempre vio a su hermano con adoración, era su hermano mayor después de todo, el heredero de Durin, el guerrero valiente sin falta alguna; el mas joven sonreía solo de verlo y el otro también le sonreía cada vez que lo veía, eso le podía alegrar todo el día al castaño

También se dio cuenta durante estos años que lo que sentía pasaba de ser un simple sentimiento de admiración o hermandad, lo supo cuando esos sentimientos se empezaron a convertir en pequeños ataques de celos hacia cualquier enana que se le acercara, porque además de todo era guapo y tal era la fama que algunos le llamaban el oro de Erebor debido a su espeso cabello rubio, así que no era de extrañarse que atrajera a prácticamente toda la población femenina de las montañas azules. También sabía que él nunca tendría oportunidad por estar ligado de sangre, lo que sentía no estaba bien y solo le quedaba aguantarse en silencio sus sentimientos.

Pero fue poco después de llegar a la adolescencia cuando se entero que no era el único con esos sentimientos pecaminosos cuando una noche de con la ayuda de unas copas y el sentimiento a flor de piel se besaron y sin perder tiempo hicieron el amor esa misma noche. Para el mas joven eso fue realmente simbólico, aun recordaba lo cómodo y seguro que se sentía con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de su hermano.

_He took a flower in its prime_

A partir de ahí su mente joven y romántica creo una fantasía una donde él y su hermano Vivian solo por amor al otro; pero debían de mantenerlo en secreto el mayor decidió, que era mejor de aquella forma dijo y él comprendía, por que el incesto no tan aceptad entre los enanos como entre otras razas y bastantes miradas estaban puestas en ellos. Así que él callaba y no le importaba siempre y cuando su hermano le amara y le sonriera, por que le sonreía de esa forma tan especial solo a él, ¿verdad?

Pasaron los años y con ello su relación fue creciendo al punto que el mas joven pensó que su amor de verdad podía ir en contra de cualquier cosa y lo peor no fue haberlo pensado, si no que su hermano alimento ese pensamiento, alimento cada beso y cada noche de pasión jurándole que el era especial, que lo amaba por ser como era y lo que le hacia sentir cuando estaban juntos.

Era tanto su amor que no le importo la primera vez que lo supo, su hermano no era solo de él; fue una chica casi tan hermosa como su hermano, con un espeso cabello rojo y ojos claros; le sonrió toda la noche durante un banquete al mayor y aunque eso le molestaba no le tomo importancia hasta mas entrada la noche por mero error los vio salir juntos de un cuarto cerca de las cocinas.

Pensó que en su hermano y comprendía que tuviese necesidades como cualquier otro, lo dejo pasar cuando el mayor le prometió de rodillas que aquello fue solo un arrebato de borrachera sin significado alguno, que nunca volvería a suceder. No lo cumplió, pero él lo perdono otra vez y con todo el dolor de su corazón vio desfilar a amantes de una noche, hasta que se dijo a si mismo de que aquello era bueno, su hermano después de todo era el príncipe heredero y muchos se preguntaban por que no tenia pareja; con aquello la mentira se hacia mas real.

Se llego a convencer de que todo estaba bien; después de todo no es como su pudiera llegar a pedir mucho, sabia que lo que hacían estaba mal llenándole de inseguridades, sabía que lo suyo estaba condenado y por eso también no le podía reclamar a su hermano, ¿con que cara? Si después de todo él también era participe de ese pecado y esto incluso podía darles la oportunidad de ser felices sin que nadie fijara sus ojos en ellos

Un día regreso de una caza mas temprano de lo que se suponía, el frió del invierno los había hecho regresar, cuando iba a entrar a la habitación escucho unas voces, su estomago se revolvió al pensar en alguna amante de su hermano ¿acaso se había vuelto tan cínico como para traerla a los aposentos que compartían? Pero no, la persona que se encontraba hablando con su hermano era Nori, quien no era de su agrado porque sabia que él era el encubridor de muchas aventuras de su hermano.

Parecía que habían terminado de cenar y ahora fumaban de sus pipas mientras platicaban, estuvo a punto de anunciar su llegada cuando puso atención a su platica

-¿Ese enano no era algo viejo para ti? – El arquero inmediatamente supo hacia donde iba la platica y frunció el ceño

-Se ve mas grande de lo que es por culpa de la barba pero su cuerpo era joven aunque tiene bastante experiencia debo decir

-Si, se lo que te gustan las barbas, un día de estos vas a cambiar a tu propio hermano por una muy espesa y un buen par de piernas torneadas.

Hubo un momento de silencio

-No vuelvas a decir eso – se escuchó con firmeza, hubo una pausa hasta que el otro hablo

-No entiendo si lo amas tanto ¿por qué sigues cosechando ilusiones por todos lados?

-Él es muchísimo mas importante y lo amo mas que cualquier cosa con la queme revuelque en un banquete – Kili sonrió, aquella frase le alegraba tanto que hubiera podido vivir cien años solo con eso, pero el otro continuo- solo que a veces de verdad me gustaría que fuera tu sabes, mas enano o al menos que le creciera algo de barba pero si le digo seguro lo lastimaría.

Y así fue, porque en ese momento Kili comprendió que le molestaba a su hermano no era que fueran de la misma sangre, no, resultaba que lo molestaba al mayor era su falta de barba, ¿algo tan superfluo era lo que le estaba haciendo la vida tan imposible? Hubiera preferido ver otras mil amantes que saber aquello, por que eso le humillaba.

_And then he used it…_

Su mundo se vino abajo, él ahí sintiéndose como basura con tantos años de dolor y ¿por qué?,¿por qué a su hermano le gustaban los barbudos y chicas curvilíneas? _No se lo merecía_ pensó y por primera vez en su vida, sintió rencor contra su hermano, uno tan profundo que desato algo en la mente del joven enano y le obligo a caminar hacia su propio cuarto. Ahí supo que por fin la maldición de su familia se presentó, su locura había llegado.

Cuando llego la noche regreso al cuarto de su hermano, lo encontró recostado en la cama solo con los pantalones puestos, él se había vestido con su mejor túnica y pantalones ligeros; se coloco a horcadas sobre él, el otro le sonreía de forma traviesa con anticipación y él se agacho para poder darle un beso lleno de amor, si, de amor aunque algunos no lo entendieran, el amaba a su hermano mas que a nada en este mundo, pero esta vez no podía perdonarle que a causa de ese amor él hubiera sufrido tanto.

_...and he abused it_

El mero pensamiento le empujo a agarrar la daga que se encontraba escondida entre su ropa y sin mas enterrarla en el pecho de su hermano. La primera fue sin duda una sorpresa para el mayor pero las demás no, intento detenerlo pero la adrenalina del menor lo sobrepasaba enterrando sin cesar la daga en el torso del otro una y otra vez

- ¡Kili detente! – escuchaba los gritos suplicantes mientras peleaba intentando frenar las cuchilladas – ¡detente hermano!

Pero todo fue en vano, después de varias estocadas y que ambos estuvieran completamente cubiertos de sangre el rubio por fin dejo de resistirse, parecía aceptar que moriría, el arquero vio como en un intento de hablar escupió mas sangre, también vio como acercaba su mano a su mejilla, pensó que le reclamaría pero en cambio el otro acuno su mejilla.

-Esta bien – podía escuchar entre jadeos – tienes que escapar – Kili lo volteo a ver con la cara llena de dudas ¿se estaba preocupando por él? ¿por su asesino? El mayor sonrió con el cariño de siempre – ellos no te perdonaran, corre – le explico y el castaño tuvo un avistamiento de realidad, acababa de matar al heredero al trono.

Miro a su alrededor, todo era un desastre y no había forma de que no se enteraran de lo que paso, ni tampoco posibilidad alguna de escapar; no solo por que estaba en una montaña repleta de gente que le conocía, ni por los cazadores tan diestros que tenían los enanos, si no porque realmente no podía, el dolor que le causaba perder a su hermano le abrumaba horriblemente.

-No puedo – le respondió cuando las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse – no se que hacer sin ti.

Hubo un momento de silencio y el mayor pareció comprender

-Ven – le dijo sonriendo de nuevo guiando con poca fuerza su cabeza hacia su pecho, el mas joven se dejo guiar – shhhh… Taerin* shhhh… tranquilo, yo se que falle, perdóname – escuchaba el consuelo del mayor en susurros mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Te amo – escucho del rubio

-Yo también te amo – le respondió mientras lloraba en su pecho, este era su adiós.

No pudo precisar cuanto tiempo paso hasta que escucho un grito de horror, supuso que había sido bastante, al menos una o dos horas ya que no le molesto cuando le separaron bruscamente del cuerpo del otro, ahora estaba frió y con la sangre seca por lo que solo cerro los ojos y se dejo arrastrar, podía escuchar ruidos por todas partes; gritos, llantos, de todo hasta que algo le mojo el rostro no sabia si quiera si era para despertarlo o lavarle la sangre que le daba un aura siniestra.

-¿Qué paso? – Le pregunto alguien mas por formalidad que por querer saber, realmente él ya estaba condenado y el arquero no respondió, no le interesaba nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que apareció una silueta, era Balin

- Kili, muchacho ¿qué paso? – había verdadera preocupación y duda en su voz, el joven no pudo suprimir un poco de pena por su mentor, el viejo enano se merecía al menos una respuesta después de tantos años de lealtad.

-supongo que fue por diferencias de opiniones – le dijo quedamente – él me quería ver un poco mas varonil – levanto la vista y termino su frase – yo lo quise ver muerto.

-º-º-º-º-º-

_I didn't do it, but if I done it_

_How could you tell me that I was wrong?_

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? espero les haya gustado tanto como el trabajo que me tomo hacerlo, de verdad me esforcé mucho inventando seis maneras distintas del por que alguien querría matar a otro alguien y esto fue lo que salio. Aquí algunos detalles

A Gimli lo veo mas como amigo de Legolas pero si los ven como pareja también me alegra :)

Así es como imagino a Smaug si gustan darle un vistazo: brillcrist. devianart art/ SmaugLock-364421511 (sip Smauglock)

Taerin* amor en el lenguaje de los enanos

Muchas gracias por leer y si pudieran dejar un comentario o agregar la historia a favoritos realmente me harían muy feliz y no les cuesta mucho, Gracias de nuevo! :)


End file.
